Ottsel Tales
by YYHfan
Summary: Daxter's back, but his Ottsel days have left him a little surprise. A human sized Ottsel tail! Can our favorite little redhead find his niche in the world as a human when his rodent days are haunting him from behind? .Broken Wings Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Thanks so much in advance for reading! CB

Well, to start off I suppose I should say quickly that this is a SEQUEL to the story "Broken Wings" which I just finished. X3 You can find it in my stories. (Most of the chapters in BW are _very_ short. XD I sware it can't be more than a couple hours of reading. and that's if you're a slow reader. Oo) You don't _HAVE_ to read it, but it will DEFINATELY help you to understand what's going on. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

"Ow! Ow, ow OW!"

"Stop fidgeting! You're only hurting yourself."

"Of course, since _you_ sure don't seem to care!"

"..." Jak remained quiet as he dabbed the cotton ball on the wound. Daxter closed his eyes as the stinging medicine began taking effect.

"Ow, ow, ow..." he mewed. Jak only shook his head and smirked. The cut itself was nothing amazing. But it lay right next to the red-head's eye and was right in the middle of an incredible shiner. The bruise had started off as only a mild discoloration, but by they time they'd gotten from the hideout to the Underground HQ (to get Daxter some clothes) and then across Haven to Krew's place (for the medical supplies), it had developed quite nicely.

Jak snickered as he remembered Torn's initial reaction to seeing Daxter.

_Underground HQFlashback_

The door whirred open and Jak rushed the sheet-covered red-head inside, looking around behind him. In his rush, he'd accidentally run into a KG zoomer and was making sure they hadn't been followed.

Then he heard Torn.

"**Jak what the hell--**"

But the blonde ignored him and drug Daxter to the side of the room, kicking open a dusty chest. He knelt down and dug through the moldy cloth for something wearable.

"Jak, just WHAT the HELL do you think you're doing bringing an OUTSIDER into the FUCKING HEADQU--"

"It's Daxter," was all he said.

Torn was quiet. He looked at the other red-head for a moment, a look of pure disbelief on his face. But Daxter smiled.

"Heyyyy Sparky! D'j'a miss me?" he cooed. Torn's mouth fell open. Even he could tell it was the Ottsel.

Jak suddenly threw a wrinkled pair of faded blue pants at Daxter (whose head caught them quite nicely) and the red-head grumbled, holding them out.

"Uh, Jak? Slight problem."

"What?"

"You remember that little... 'Add-on' I've got now? There is no way I'm getting into pants with it."

"So you want to walk around stark naked?"

"No. But I _do_ want pants that _fit_!"

Torn looked from one speaker to the other and finally he couldn't hold out any longer. "... What kind of 'Add-on' are we talking about?"

Daxter looked at him quizzically, looking for the right answer when Jak said, without looking back, "Show 'im, Dax."

"What! Right here? Are you _nuts_!"

Jak rolled his eyes. "I didn't say give him a lap dance, just show him the damn thing."

"Bu--"

"Don't argue with me."

Daxter stared, flabbergasted, at the back of the blonde's head. Had he just been _ordered_ around? _Nobody_ ordered him around.

Except Jak.

So, he decided to take his anger out on Torn.

"OW--!" Jak suddenly looked back. He saw Daxter studying the ceiling and Torn jumping up and down, holding his leg. Jak raised an eyebrow.

"What the Hell?"

Torn pointed angrily at the red-head opposite him. "He _hit_ me!" he shouted, purely shocked. Suddenly he put his hand on the butt of his gun, obviously ready (and wanting) to use it.

Jak put up his hand to halt Torn. He sighed and gave Daxter a mildly disappointed look. Daxter shrugged. "Nicely, Dax," Jak instructed.

Daxter grumbled but complied. Just as Jak turned back around he heard another yelp and spun around again to see Torn retreating against his table.

"What the _HELL _is THAT!" he hissed. Jak looked over and saw Daxter wringing the long, orange, furry appendage he'd grown so accustomed to.

His tail.

Daxter glared at Torn. "Yeah, well, I happen to think it's a nice 'Woman Magnet'!"

Torn scoffed. "Yeah, a magnet for freaks who like _monste--_."

Jak suddenly stood up. "Ok, that's enough." He turned to Daxter. "Here. Gimme the pants, I'll make room for your tail." He took the trousers as he handed the boy a shirt. It was obviously one too big, but it would have to do for now.

Daxter looked gloomily at the old, moth-eaten clothes he'd been given, then sadly up at the blonde. "Isn't there anything... cleaner?"

Jak smirked and shook his head. "We'll get you something new later. For now this will have to do."

Daxter sighed but finally gave in, moving behind a bunk and hanging his sheet like a shield to keep the other men from peeking. Jak smirked and shook his head.

Torn cocked his head to the side. "... So, just _how_ did all this... happen?"

Jak began tearing a tail-sized hole in the trunks he held. "Evil genius."

"What?"

"Mad scientist?"

"...?"

Jak sighed and rolled his eyes. Torn was still eying the sheet.

"... So... That's really... your pet rat?"

Jak rolled his eyes again. "Torn, he was never a pet."

"And never a _RODENT_ either!" Daxter called from behind the curtain. Jak chuckled and threw the pants over the white barricade. A grunt later Daxter walked out from behind the sheet and Jak had to work to keep himself from laughing.

Daxter had to hold up the baggy faded blue knickers and the extremely over sized white shirt seemed to drown the small man in stained fabric. The red-head pouted and glared at the blonde as he began snickering. It really did look like a tent on him.

"Not a _word_, Jak!" Daxter warned, seeing the look on his friend's face. Jak just shook his head and turned to Torn.

"Are there any medical supplies here?" he asked. Jak had never really needed any before, since he often found more than plenty hidden in the nooks and crannies of the places he ventured. But he realized Daxter needed some tending and he wasn't really sure if Torn kept any in the HQ, so he figured asking was the best way to find out.

Torn shook his head. "All the reserves are out, thanks to the Baron's last attack. But I've got a few teams out collecting more. They should be back the day after tomorrow."

Jak shook his head. "That's too long." He turned back to Daxter. "Tess probably has some stashed somewhere for an emergency. Let's go."

"Uh, Jak?" Daxter inquired as the blonde walked past him. Jak looked back. "You forgetin' somethin'?" Daxter waved the tip of his tail in a greeting fashion. "You just expect me to walk around with this think attractin' all sorts o' unwanted attention?"

Jak thought for a moment before noticing the sheet Daxter had used before, still hanging from one of the bunks. He threw out a hand and snatched the cloth, holding it out to the red-head. Daxter frowned, but threw the tattered make-shift poncho over himself.

Torn, still stuck in disbelief, watched the two leave the hideout. He just shook his head at the last remark he heard Daxter make as they left.

"Three years. Three years and all I wanted was a pair of shorts. Now all I want is a _clean_ pair of shorts!"

_Hip HogEnd Flashback_

The red-head sighed heavily with relief as Jak finally put down the cotton swab. The blonde quickly took out a small band-aid and pulled Daxter's face back into place. He gently laid the strip over the cut and leaned back to survey his work. After all, he wasn't exactly an artist when it came to mending broken things.

But the newly humanified ottsel noticed the stare. "Uh, Jak?" he murmured. Suddenly he smirked, lowered his eyelids and leaned back on his palms, sitting sideways on the bench. "I know you're envious of all my good looks and all," he teased, "but you you got'a leave enough eye-candy for the ladies!"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, Dax." He stood up and moved out of the booth, walking to the counter where Tess stood, leaning against said table-top, still staring at the red-head across the room. She herself hadn't believed it was the same small animal always spitting hero stories and crude one-liners who'd been laid-up and in her care just earlier that very week.

_Hip HogFlashback_

Tess' mouth had hung open in a large O-shape when she heard the news. On the way there Daxter had inquired how the girl might act and Jak had simply shrugged. Once they'd arrived they had their answer.

Jak walked through the door first, closely followed by his friend. Tess immediately jerked her head toward the door.

"Jak!" She raced around the counter and jumped around anxiously. "D-did you find Daxter! I-is he ok!" The worry on her face was more than evident.

Jak smirked. "Sure did."

"A-and! Wh-where is he?" she pleaded, wringing her hands.

Jak jerked his thumb behind him. Pointing to the red-head. "He's right there."

Tess immediately looked around the large blonde man, but only came to see the scrawny boy who smiled at her nervously. Her brow furrowed.

"What?" She looked back at Jak. "Jak, I--"

Jak put up his hand to silence her, than turned and motioned the boy forward. "Tess, _this_ is Daxter."

Tess' mouth dropped into the afore mentioned O-shape. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men for a short while before she squinted at the red-head.

Finally, he spoke. "Yeah, yeah. We get the picture, Toots. So I'm not an Atlas or anything, but you got'a admit I'm still sexy!" He put his hands on his hips.

Tess' eyes then got wide and she took a step back. "That voice!" she whispered, as if she were afraid to say it herself. After a second of staring she leaned closer to him. Then a little closer. And finally she stopped only a step away. She looked hard into his eyes and whispered, "... Dax?"

Daxter smirked innocently. "In the flesh," he replied. "For real this time."

Tess' face softened as her eyes glazed over. She suddenly threw her arms around the boy and pulled him into a graciously received tight hug. "Oh Daxter! I was so worried!" Just as suddenly as she'd grabbed him she let go and held him out at arms length, looking him up and down. "But-- How—?"

Jak interrupted her. "It's a long story. But right now we need that First Aid kit you keep in case of emergencies."

Tess nodded and quickly retrieved the box from under the counter. And the rest, as they say, is history.

_Hip HogEnd Flashback_

Jak placed the box in front of her and sighed, leaning on the counter like she was. Tess quickly put away the box and smiled sheepishly.

"He looks so... different. And yet... you can just tell it's him! It's so weird..." She sighed again and folded her arms across her chest.

Jak chuckled. "That's Daxter for ya. No matter how he looks you can always tell it's him."

Tess shook her head, still getting over the shock from earlier. "Does Torn know?"

"Yes."

"Ha, how did he react?"

Jak shook his head. "He took it surprisingly well, actually." Tess nodded and the two watched the red-head across the room pick at a band aid on his knee. It was obviously bothering him for some reason. That or he was obsessively bored out of his mind. That was possible too.

"So... the guy who kidnapped him... He did this?" Tess questioned cautiously.

Jak nodded, without a word.

Tess shook her head, sorrow coming to take place on her face again. "What a _monster_! Who would do something like that?"

Jak was quiet for a minute or two before he finally replied.

"A monster."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

That night Daxter stayed at the Hip Hog. Since he was no longer considered 'rodent material' he was allowed to take up the extra bedroom upstairs (and he wasn't at all willing to sleep in the moldy old bunks back at the HQ). There were only two rooms, not even full bedrooms, but one of the cluttered store rooms had a mattress so that's where he slept. He wasn't at all happy about the arrangement, being so close to Krew and all, but it was better than he damp, moldy bunks back at HQ.

As the red-head lay upon his dusty but dry new bed, he stared for a long while at the ceiling, thinking. He thought about a lot of the things. Things like how everyone would treat him now. If they would treat him better, since he was himself again, or if they'd treat him like they used to, since they didn't have to feel sorry for him anymore.

And he thought about things like Jak. He wouldn't be able to jump on the big guy's shoulder anymore. So did that mean he'd have to stay home whenever the blonde went out for his adventures? Or would he have to learn to shoot things like Jak did? Did he want to? Yeah, he could hold a gun and pull the trigger, but he hadn't done it a strong number of times and still wasn't very comfortable with the knowledge he'd killed someone. And what about the Underground? Would he still be able to help them, somehow? To help Jak, somehow? Anybody?

And what about this new predicament he was in, thanks to his still-there ottsel tail? Would he ever be able to even walk down the street? Of course, he wouldn't even let the thought of it's amputation enter his mind. Nuh-uh, never.

Daxter rolled onto his side and sighed. He stared out the musty window at the blinking lights from outside. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach but the red-head somehow couldn't put a finger on it. Finally he put it up to the fact he hadn't eaten in days and rolled over again, finally closing his eyes and forcing himself to sleep. Which he finally did do, just as the first signs of dawn were peeking in his window.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Daxter..."

The red-head's eyelashes fluttered as he was lulled from his slumber. A moment's pause showed an incisiveness as to whether or not wake him forcefully, but suddenly strong hands took hold of small arms an--

"GAHH---" Daxter yelped as he was flung off the old mattress. He looked around with wide eyes as he lay sprawled on the floor. Suddenly a familiar chuckling from the doorway made his head shoot into the air and look over the mattress to his attacker.

"JAK! You ASS!" The blonde almost keeled over laughing. Daxter pouted as his face went red. Suddenly he realized it had been a very long time since he'd seen the Jak laugh so much. But he pushed the dim thought from his mind and stood up, covering his partially nude (shirtless, people, no dirty thoughts! XD) body.

"Yeah, yeah, Jak. Just don't pull a muscle, Jerk..."

Jak wiped his eyes as he finally calmed himself. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

Daxter raised an eyebrow. "Leaving? Where?"

"You'll see," was all he said as he strolled out of the room, closing the door loudly behind himself.

Daxter hissed at the door but quickly put on his tent-shirt and the almost light brown sheet he'd used the day before and that night since they'd had no extra blankets in the Hip Hog. Finally he made his way down the narrow staircase to the main room to see Jak standing at the door. The blonde motioned to him.

"Let's go, Sleeping beauty. We're burning daylight."

Dax's eyebrow lifted again. "What about breakfast?"

"You never needed breakfast before."

"I had a smaller stomach." He shrugged and turned to Tess. "Hey'a Sugar! Got anything good today?" he asked, showing off his prize winning grin.

"They've only got alcohol here."

Daxter smiled at him. "Exactly!" Tess burst into a giggling fit as Jak rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. We've got an appointment."

Daxter stopped smiling. "Appointment?"

This time it was Jak's turn to smirk. "You'll see." Then he spun on his heel and was out the door a second later.

Daxter looked at Tess, but she only shrugged. He raised an eyebrow toward the door before he finally shrugged, said a long, mushy goodbye full of pet names to the girl behind the counter, and waltzed out to the double-seater Jak had snagged. The green machine already had a large gash and more than a few pullet holes in it, but at least it ran.

Jak, who'd been leaning against the zoomer, jumped into one of the seats and started the engine. Daxter rolled his eyes and clamored in himself. It took him a moment to get situated, since it was more awkward being a human with an animal tail than being either human or animal alone. But he finally found a rather comfortable position (and much snickering on Jak's part and glaring on Daxter's) and they were off.

Finally the zoomer came to a hault. Daxter flung himself from the passenger seat as Jak hopped lazily to the side.

"See Dax? That wasn't so bad."

Daxter leaned against the wall they'd parked by and panted heavily, a thick sweat coating his body.

"PSH! Tell that to the poor old lady whose wig got caught in the engine!"

Jak snickered and shrugged. "She wasn't _that_ short."

"We weren't that far off the _ground_."

Jak was about to reply when he quieted himself and simply rolled his eyes. He motioned to Daxter as he moved toward a small door. "Let's go. We're already late."

Daxter's brow furrowed. "Late? For what?"

Jak smirked back at him. "You'll see." Daxter glowered as he realized Jak was having far too much fun with this.

But, none the less, the red-head followed him in. His eyes widened just a bit when he got inside.

Coats. Wall to wall coats. Nothing but _COATS_. Wasn't it wonderful? NOT.

Daxter's expression must have given away exactly what he was thinking, because Jak suddenly said, "You said you didn't like wearing that sheet so I figured I'd get you something better. You can pay me back later."

Daxter looked at him. He was leaning against the counter where what looked like a midget was standing... or sitting. He couldn't tell. Jak suddenly stood up and walked over to the red-head. "C'mon, there's more in the back." And with that he turned, leading the smaller of the two into another room, also filled with coats. Daxter looked around the room for a bit. But the blond was getting impatient. "C'mon, Dax, pick something out. We've got places to be." He didn't move for a moment, but finally the two set out to find a new coat for the boy.

After a bit Jak decided to stop looking and leaned against one of the racks as he watched his friend lull through the dozens of items.

"Haven't you found something yet?"

"Haven't you left yet?"

Jak snorted. "Nice way to thank me."

"I can't live in a coat, Jak."

"What?"

"I can't live in a coat Jak!" Daxter's voice rose as he stopped searching and looked irritably at his partner. A distinct grunt from the man up front told them to lower their voices.

Daxter shook his head. "I was thinkin', last night, about all this. Yeah, guess what I think too. And you know what? I realized, what the Hell am I gonna do, Jak? I can't do what you do! And what else is there for me to do? Where am I gonna stay? How am I gonna eat? Wh--"

Jak's strong hand on his shoulder stopped the red-head from rambling. Jak shook his gently.

"Relax, Dax. Just take it easy. You're the one who always says to let it come right?"

"Yeah... but--"

"You'll be fine, Dax, I promise."

Daxter sighed. How could he have expected him to understand? How could he expect anyone to understand? Everyone, even Jak, had, for the most part, seen only one side of him. The fun side. The relaxed side. The Ok side. The side...

"Yeah. Yeah ok. Let's, um... Let's just find a coat ok?" Daxter turned and walked around the rack to search the side opposite the one he'd been looking in. Jak stood, dumbfounded for a moment, then nodded and began searching the length of clothes behind Daxter.

They searched in silence for a bit until Daxter spoke.

"What about this?" Jak turned to see him holding a faded blue trench coat that reached just above his ankles. The blond's brow furrowed and Daxter got the hint.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Jeez, you're a big help, you know that?"

Jak shook his head. "You used to always wear red."

"Do you see any nice, bright reds here, Jak? I think Torn's stolen all the red in the world for his hair dye!"

Jak almost giggled at the last comment. But he kept himself quiet and the search continued until he finally spoke again.

"Here's one." Daxter looked around the rack he'd previously moved and hissed at the cloak.

"Are you nuts?" he complained. "The shoulders are way too big!" Jak snorted, returned the article, and moved to the hangers on the walls.

"Here you go, this one should fit." He lifted the corner of the one he was eying but again he heard a grumble.

"Oh my God, Jak, I'm not the Hulk here!" Jak held his tounge, not that he wanted to, and moved to the back of the room. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Dax, come look at this one." He heard an exaggerated sigh from the red-head but heard his light footsteps coming around behind him. When they stopped he turned around, holding up the jacket he'd found.

It was a bit short for the blond, but looked to be just the right size for a human Daxter. It was made of a soft cloth and it was thin, airy. While the body itself was a dark maroon color, the sleeves consisted of a pale cream and bright red stitches at the seams and around the zipper, which reached from the hooded collar to almost a foot from the hem.

Daxter studied the clothing for a long while before holding out his hands. Jak took it off it's hanger and placed it in his arms and the red-head slipped the coat around his shoulders, over the shawl. He moved around a bit, walked, twirled, and finally stopped, looking down at himself.

"Wish there was a mirror in here..." he mumbled. Jak rolled his eyes.

"You look fine. Let's go already."

Daxter pouted up at him. "Fine? I look fine? _Fine_? Is that it!" Jak sighed and grabbed the boy before he could cause anymore ruckus and quickly paid for the garment. On the way back to the Hip Hog Daxter managed to pull the shawl off from underneath the trench coat, almost falling out of the zoomer twice, and folded it neatly in his lap. When asked about such habbits by the blond, he simply replied he didn't have a blanket so he'd have to keep it. Jak pushed this mild discomfort to the back of his mind, promising himself that he'd buy the other a blanket. Or something close to one.

"Daxter! What a nice coat!"

Said red-head put his hands on his hips and shrugged. "Yeah. Picked it out myself. Though Blondie over there could have taken me to a better place." As the last comment left his mouth he thrust his head toward Jak, who was sitting on one of the bar stools. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I think it looks good on you!" Tess giggled. Her eyes studied his lean form for the umpteenth time as she smiled with satisfaction. Daxter willingly posed for her, pulling more high-pitched sounds from her throat.

"Jak! How nice to see you! And, uh, your..." All three turned to see Krew high off the ground and eying Daxter wearily. The red-head snorted.

"_Friend_, Krew, I'm what you call a _friend_. I know you never had any, but could you at least remember the word?"

The flying man snorted as Jak shook his head. Sure, it was a cheap shot. But that's what Dax was good at.

Suddenly Krew turned himself to face Jak. He held out a small brown bag. "Take this to one of my... _associates_ in the sewers," he ordered. He twirled the fingers on his free hand in the air while he spoke. "And it quick! Haven't got all day, you know..."

"Hey!" Daxter piped up. "Who's this nice little 'associate' of yours, anyway?"

Krew hissed at him, "That's none of _your_ business, you little baboon!"

Daxter gasped. "Why, I out'a--!"

"Enough, you two." Jak stood up. "Leave him alone," he glared as he spoke to Krew. "And you," he turned to the smaller man, "I'll be back soon. Just stay cool."

Daxter perked. "Wait, I'm not goin' with?"

Jak shook his head. "Not this time, Dax." With that the blond walked out of the club.

Daxter ran after him. "Hey--! Wait!"

"Oh, take him with you Jak, maybe he'll get _shot_..." Krew whispered as he watched the said boy run out.

"Jak, wait a sec!" Daxter jumped in front of the zoomer and placed his hands firmly on the handle bars. "Are you serious?" he spat. "I'm not going!"

Jak sighed. "No, Dax, you're not."

"B-but..." He looked around him. This couldn't be right. He went everywhere with Jak. _Everywhere_. He looked back to Jak's tired face. "Why not?"

Jak sighed again, shaking his head. "Dax, it'll just be faster if I go alone."

"You never went alone before!"

"You were two feet tall."

"And now I'm five! What difference does three feet make?"

"Well, for one, you're not so portable anymore."

Daxter was taken aback. Was that the only reason Jak had ever taken him with him? 'Cause he was _portable_?

Daxter suddenly threw himself away from the machine and turned his back on the blond. He didn't say a word. What could he say? 'Jak, take me with you! I'm useful, I promise! Don't leave me here with KREW!' Yeah, right. Like _that'd_ work.

He heard Jak pull on his goggles behind him. "Don't worry, Dax. I'll be back soon." And with that the zoomer kicked on and flew away as smoke filled the air. Daxter looked longingly sideways after it.

"Be careful, you jerk..." he whispered. Every other time he'd been there to tell Jak just how dangerous he was being. But what is the blond did something stupid, like always, and ended up getting himself killed?

Daxter sighed heavily and shook his head as he waded back into the bar. Tess watched him sadly until Krew suddenly flew up beside him.

"Daxter!" he announced, "From now on, as long as you stay here, you'll earn your keep!"

Daxter raised an eyebrow to the man. "My keep? Oh, you must be talking about that storage unit I'm sleeping in."

Krew snorted. Suddenly he threw a white apron at the boy. Daxter pulled it off himself and looked at it.

"Wha--?"

"You'll be waiting tables and cleaning up. You've said yourself it's too much work for poor, dear, little Tess up there, so, from now on, _you_ will be assisting her!"

Daxter stared up at him for a moment, before letting out a loud guffaw. "You're kiddin', right?" Krew shook his head and Daxter's smile vanished. "What! You ain't even _usin_' that room! And it's not like I get _food_ or anything! This ain't fair!"

Krew chuckled as he flew away. "Who said life was fair, Dear Boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Within the next few hours the sun had fallen below the horizon and the Hip Hog had gotten busier than the boy had ever seen it. Not that he'd spent countless hours here before, but by now everything hurt. _Especially_ his feet.

So when the tired and roughed-up looking Jak waltzed (more like slumped) into the bar, Daxter took his chance to get away from the crowd and pulled the blond upstairs. Jak must have been more tired than he looked, because he moved slow and was heavy as he leaned on the red-head's shoulder. But soon they were away from the crowd, locked up in the small room they'd arranged (more like Jak had threatened until he got his way) for Daxter to be staying in.

As Jak rested himself on the mattress, the other man paced around the room quietly.

"Dunno _why_ you'd want to take a nap _here. _I mean, just think, I'll be _sleeping_ in here! In all this, this, DUST! Filth! Old, grimy-- STUFF!" He ran his hand over one of the boxes, only to have it come off coated in a thick layer of dirt. He quickly grimaced and wiped the hand against his apron. "I swear it! I'll get this room cleaned up! Even if it takes me forever to save up the money--" He suddenly perked. "--Which reminds me!" He spun around to face Jak, who was still laying on the bed. "He's making me work here!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms as if to push his plight deeper into the blond's mind. But Jak's eyes stayed closed as he moaned softly to show he was listening, if just barely so.

"For nothin'! Not a single cent! Not'a one! Just for this stupid, dusty, musty, dirty old room! Not even for food! He won't even _feed_ me, Jak!" But all his pleading barely grazed the surface of the thoughts that ran through the blond's head. Finally Daxter sighed, knowing it was no use talking to the other while he was intent on sleeping.

Daxter sighed and walked to the door. "Just don't get mud on my bed," he ordered. But he suddenly stopped. He turned with a devilishly innocent smile back to his friend. He tip-toed back to the edge of the mattress.

"Jak? You're still planning on taking me shopping again tomorrow, right?" he whispered. A soft moan was all the answer he needed. "That's what I thought..." he mumbled, walking out.

Suddenly Jak bolted up, as he realised what he'd agreed to. "Wait, wha--?"

"Night, Jak," Daxter wished him as he closed the door. He bounded down the stairs, content in the knowledge the blond wouldn't follow him just to argue in front of tens of people. And thus, he worked the night away in a bitter happiness, knowing he was getting brand new, _clean_ clothes tomorrow.

Ah, how grand life was.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to all who read this about not updating in forever. With Christman and then the ice storms causing all the power all over the state to go off, then school started up... yeah. Well, anyway, here's chapter 5. Hopes I've got the next one up soon.

-------------------

Ch. 5

"I hate you."

"I know, Big Guy."

"Just to let you know, I still hate you."

"I get it, Jak."

"... I sti--"

"YES, Jak! We get the picture! I'm a bad, _bad_ ottsel boy for _forcing_ you to buy me new clothes! BAD me! BAD!" Daxter gasped as he fixed the buckles on his coat. Jak twisted his face mockingly behind the other's back as he positioned his goggles. He'd ended up falling asleep the night before on Daxter's bed, which forced the red-head to sleep on the floor, only to wake up with the worst back ache imaginable. It was still beyond both of them how one could go from being able to sleep anywhere to almost dying when left on the cold, hard, musty floor.

Daxter sighed again, shaking his head. With Jak waking to a head ache and he to his own aches and pains in places he'd never heard of, the day wasn't starting off very appealing.

----

"Hey, guys!" Tess shrieked giddily as they slugged down the stairs. Jak barely waved to her as Daxter grunted. The girl's brow furrowed. "Wow, you two don't look so hot."

Daxter took this chance to relieve some of the girl's tension. He smirked and pointed to himself with his thumb. "Are you kiddin'? I _always_ look hot." It worked. Tess giggled and waved as the two exited the front door.

-----

"Dax, that's fine. Can we go now?"

Daxter held up a blue tunic in front of himself as he gazed into a mirror. He shook his head. "I don't think it works with my hair."

Jak rolled his eyes and quoted in a high-pitched voice, "But it brings out your eyes!"

Dax rolled his head to the side. Well, it did bring out his eyes. And it made his hair stand out. But he still wasn't sure. He held up the deep orange one he held in his other hand. "I think this one looks better."

Jak groaned in exasperation. "Damn it, Daxter, will you just pick one already?!"

The red-head turned and looked at him with mild anger. "Hey, _you're_ not the one wearing an old _tent_!"

"It's not that bad, Daxter. Besides, you've got your coat. Nobody can see it."

"But I'm _wearing_ it, Jak. _I_ can _feel_ it."

"So?"

"_Soo_, it's not clean, nor does it fit right!"

"My clothes fit me."

"That's because I have much better sense in clothes than you do, Jak. And if you don't remember, I'm the one who found you clothes in the first place!" Daxter spun back to the mirror, holding up the two shirts. He didn't need to tell Jak just _how _exactly he'd come about the clothes.

Finally he sighed, shaking his head. Naturally they had no good colors. Only faded or really dark. Nothing in between. He hung the two shirts back on the small rack. It was like Haven had never heard of High Fashion! Or fashion at all, for that matter!

He skipped around to another rack and shuffled through the pieces, mumbling to himself. Dark blue. Ultramarine. Forest green. Almond. Deep brown. Chocolate. Grey. Black. Another gray. Dark green. What was this, the 'Ugly Colors Convention'?

"Here." Daxter almost stumbled backward as a warm cream shirt was thrust into his arms. "Just get that and let's go," Jak ordered.

Daxter looked into the mirror with the shirt. It wasn't gorgeous, but it was much better, lighter, even, than most of the thing's he'd seen already. "I still need pants, Brainiac," he muttered.

"Oof--" He pulled the thrown trousers off his head, straightening his hair and looking down at the chocolate colored cloth. He frowned.

"Isn't there anythi--"

"No, Dax."

"Are you sure? Did you loo--"

"Yes, Dax, I looked."

He sighed. "Alright, then."

"Finally..."

The two made their way to the front counter and Jak gave the man a small card. Daxter watched as the cashier scanned it and handed it back to him.

Once outside with his new belongings, Daxter curiously asked, "Hey, Jak, wussat?"

"What's what?"

"That card."

"Oh, that's just a little something I picked up."

"What's it do?"

"It's called a charging account."

"How come I never saw it before?"

"I just recently acquired it. This is the first time I've used it, anyway."

"Oh...?" Daxter studied the pocket the blond had stuffed it into as he grumbled in his thoughts about Jak trying to use more big words. "So... Can I use it?"

"HA! Hell no! You'd max it out."

"There's a limit?"

"Yes, Dax."

"How come?"

"So people like you don't come along and buy everything under the sun, then can't pay it back."

The red head huffed. "I wouldn't buy _everything_!"

"Oh, right. Name one thing."

Daxter straightened and said matter-of-factly, "Feminine cleaning supplies."

Jak's toe caught a crack in the side walk as his eyes turned to stare at him. As he stood, half hunched over, he began laughing.

"See?" Daxter said triumphantly. "There are just some things a man of my stature do not require."

Jak, still smiling, looked up at his friend with a barely noticeable evil look. "Planning on dating Tess?"

Daxter, almost stunned at the question, babbled before answering. "W-well, I-- Uh, I gues--?"

"Then you'll be buying them later, I promise." With that, Jak stood and strode away from the dumbfounded red head.

"I s'pose Kiera's already gotten her little poodle to buy her some already, eh, Jak?"

The blond stopped and looked slowly back at him. "What was that, Dax? I didn't quite hear you." A familiar tone dripped from the man's words.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all."


End file.
